


Pinnacle

by cla-re (orphan_account)



Series: Legend's Rising [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, compared to a lot of other stuff i'm doing, it's going to be a lot more optimistic than the usual stuff, there's still a little angst especially at the end but, this one's pretty light and cute and a lot happier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cla-re
Summary: As news reaches Sinnoh of the recent incidents involving other regions' legendary Pokémon, Saturn takes it upon himself to investigate the Pokémon of the lakes, unaware that he, too, will fall into the midst of a much greater plan. When he and Dawn meet through a mysterious force guiding them to the same place, Dawn suggests that their answers may lie on the peak of Mt. Coronet, and that the two of them should head out together.After agreeing to such a dangerous journey, however, Saturn begins to wonder, as his own past with Galactic comes back to haunt him, if such a choice was the right one to make.





	Pinnacle

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS I'M BACK
> 
> no, but seriously, i'm just having a hard creative block and have only JUST NOW finished this one - originally planned to be a oneshot, the overall plot got too long when i wasn't working with a prompt, so here we are with a shorter multi-chapter fic. please enjoy part three of this mess of an au!

Night had fallen over Pastoria City, the humid summer air seeming to linger even in the local Pokémon Center as Saturn walked in, sitting down at a glass table across from two all-too-familiar faces. He’d never imagined seeing the two like they were then - Perhaps not  _ young _ anymore (especially not when Saturn himself was the same age that Cyrus had been when they vanished - Such a thought was definitely enough to make him feel like his own clock was ticking faster) but pursuing a path brighter than anything the old Galactic could have ever provided. It was...Refreshing, being able to sit down with Mars and Jupiter again. They were no longer comrades bowing to their master’s will. Here, they were old friends, one content to simply travel the world, one looking for answers even after so long, one seeking a better world in his own way.

Even five years after the incident, it was unbelievable.

Across from Saturn, Mars stretched out before leaning against the table just as Jupiter was beside her.

Saturn chuckled. Those two...What a pair they were. He could have  _ never _ anticipated that they’d be able to sit as they were (even if it  _ was _ a little awkward) like they did. Did they simply need distance from each other for a bit? There was certainly a bit of tension between the two, but it seemed more like a friendly rivalry than anything.

Maybe it had been distance, maybe it had been age. Either way, it amused Saturn to no end.

“Hm?” Mars looked to Saturn, slight annoyance in her eyes. “What’s so funny about this?”

“Nothing at all,” Saturn replied, “It’s simply been a while. Have you two been doing well?”

“As I can,” Jupiter sighed, “I mean, really...Unova  _ and _ Kalos? Now  _ everyone’s _ acting like the world’s out to get them. As if we’d be  _ next _ now that Galactic’s gone. Honestly...You’d think-”

“You’d think Master Cyrus had finally come back,” Mars cut in, her voice descending into a whisper as she leaned in to speak with her old comrades, “Like  _ that’s _ going to happen any time soon - Trip after trip to the Sendoff Spring, and I’ve found  _ nothing. _ No way to the Distortion World, no sign of Giratina,  _ nothing. _ And Cynthia, they  _ refuse _ to speak on this one! As if they didn’t have a hand in this!”

“Yes, we’re  _ all _ aware, Mars,” Jupiter groaned, “Honestly, though...She has a point. Cynthia  _ was _ at Spear Pillar that day. Personally, though, I question your  _ choice. _ You’re going for Sinnoh’s Champion as if they’ll bend to your whims, when there’s someone out there who seems like they’d be  _ far _ easier to negotiate with.”

Saturn practically leapt out of the chair he was sitting in when he heard such a suggestion, even if he was quick to regain his composure.

“That’s...quite bold, Jupiter,” Saturn remarked, “Wasn’t Dawn the one who faced Giratina on their own?”

“Hah!” Mars sneered, her face twisting into a grin, “I can’t imagine what  _ they’d _ be like. They seemed like a good enough kid when they beat us all those times - Do you  _ really _ think they’d be willing to give our old boss a second chance, though?”

Jupiter leaned in towards Mars, close enough that the two could practically feel each other’s breaths on their faces. Saturn could sense the tension between the two, and felt the same uncomfortable sort of intimacy that the two were no doubt feeling as Jupiter spoke again.

“I have no doubt at all,” she whispered, a smirk crossing her face, “You know, this feels...familiar. Like when we were on Stark Mountain.”

Mars grimaced at Jupiter’s words, leaning back. Jupiter followed in this action, though she only moved slightly as Mars spoke again.

“What,” Mars hissed, “What are you  _ saying _ ?”

“I’m saying,” Jupiter replied, shaking her head as her mouth curved into a grin, “You’re  _ tenacious _ . You’re  _ still _ insistent,  _ five years _ after they disappeared, to find Cyrus. You’ve even taken my advice regarding Dawn - I never thought you’d do  _ that _ during your search. It’s been impressive, seeing where you’ve gone after that loss.”

Mars’s eyes widened a little. Saturn swore he saw a slight rosy blush form on her cheeks - Had that just been his imagination? Even with how tense things were between these two, their rivalry...It seemed to just be that - A rivalry. Things were quickly simmering down, and he could finally bring up his own goals.

“You’ve come a long way, Mars,” Saturn said, turning to Mars, “Our goals right now aren’t that different, you know. In fact, I wanted to ask a favor of both of you.”

“A favor?” Mars questioned, “...Go ahead, then.”

“Humph. If that’s all you came to ask,” Jupiter replied, “Go on, then!”

Saturn glanced around the near-empty Pokémon Center before leaning in, causing his old comrades to also lean forward.

“I need you,” Saturn whispered, “To keep track of any legendary Pokémon you might see. With what’s happened in Kalos and Unova, I’m trying to keep an eye on them, especially when Sinnoh’s legends hold the power that they do. You’ve seen this firsthand with Master Cyrus - These things aren’t something we can let fall into the wrong hands. All right?”

“Hm…” Mars closed her eyes for a moment, deep in thought. “All right. With what Jupiter said about things, I think this is the best course of action.”

“I thought it might be about that,” Jupiter chuckled, “I’ll keep an eye out for these things. Arceus knows what’s going to happen if we  _ are _ the next region hit.”

Sitting straight up again, Saturn nodded, glad to see his old comrades could at least agree on something  _ that _ important.

“Well, with that, then...I’ll be off.” Saturn stood up, eyes locked on the two trainers who hadn’t left their seats. “I’m going to investigate Lake Valor on my own.”

“At this time of night?” Mars inquired, “You really don’t know what’s good for you, do you?”

“Nope,” Jupiter sighed, “He really  _ doesn’t. _ I don’t think  _ any _ of us ever will.”

“Hah. Both of you,” Saturn huffed, “You forget I have actual  _ work _ to do now. This is one of the few chances I’ll get to be away from managing Galactic.”

Jupiter leaned back over the table, folding her arms. Mars, on the other hand, sat straight up, looking around at her surroundings and letting out a soft breath.

“Well then,” Mars continued, “Goodbye, Saturn. Good luck with your hunt.”

“Haha...You can both tell,” Saturn chuckled, “All right then. Mars, Jupiter, good luck on your own.”

“Yeah...Good luck,” Jupiter replied, “You’ll need it if that thing finds you.”

Turning to walk away, Saturn glanced back at Jupiter, smiling playfully.

“I wouldn’t be too concerned,” he remarked, “These three aren’t known for staying around to fight.”

* * *

 

The soft sound of waves lapping against Lake Valor’s shore echoed through the soft night air, and to Saturn, it was as if the ambience gently kissed his ear as he stood on the path, lush grasses cutting through two sides of thick forest, and faced the lake. His Toxicroak stood firmly at his side, baring her toxic barbs as if  _ anything _ could strike her and her trainer down at any moment. Saturn seemed to mirror her wariness, glancing about his surroundings as if Azelf could appear at any moment.

He’d have to cross the lake. Bronzong would be able to float over the waters, at the very least.

It was too bad Lake Valor’s entrance was to the north. He’d hoped to be able to observe the cave better from a distance, but that’d be impossible when the mouth of the cave wasn’t even visible to him.

Nevertheless, Saturn seemed to  _ stall. _ He didn’t seem to be in a rush as he approached the shore. Kneeling down, he dipped a finger in the cool waters, moving it across his reflection and simply watching as the water rippled beneath it.

The lake, abandoned beneath a glittering night sky, is hardly the smoldering crater it’d been when Galactic had attacked. No doubt there were Magikarp swimming peacefully around underwater, living longer lives than they ever could have when the bone-dry lake was still recovering. Now…

It seemed, to Saturn, like one of the closest things the world would have to a place in its most raw, primal state. Not a soul was there, save for him and his Toxicroak, and not a soul would arrive. Everything was silent, save for the singing of Kricketune in the distance and the soft cries of wild Chingling around the lake. Saturn felt apprehension wash over him - Was it truly worth disturbing the peace in such an area? This was what Azelf had been trying to protect, and he could clearly see why this was the case. Sinnoh’s lakes were sanctuaries to the wild Pokémon, ones that their guardians would keep that way.

It would feel so wrong to disturb it, even if he had to know.

He had to know if Azelf was still there.

With a shaky hand, Saturn returned Toxicroak to her ball, calling Bronzong outside in her place. The large metal Pokémon stretched out for a moment before Saturn gave his command.

“Take me to the center.”

Bronzong floated slowly behind Saturn, wrapping their long appendages around his chest and picking him up from beneath his shoulders, levitating above the crystalline waters of the lake below. The cave grew closer, bit by bit, and a chill began to run down Saturn’s spine. Had it simply been anticipation? Suddenly, the once calming sound of waves lapping against the shore seemed to  _ suffocate _ him, the sound beginning to mingle with the pulse that echoed through his ears. An ache throbbed in his head as Bronzong turned to face the cave’s mouth, no light daring to penetrate it's murky interior.

There was no doubt about it. Nobody had gotten to Azelf.

It brought Jupiter’s warning back to mind. He's definitely need luck at that point if he was truly going to seek out the Pokémon he'd once captured for the sake of the Red Chain. The exact same Pokémon whose lake  _ he _ had bombed. This Pokémon  _ would _ remember.  _ What _ had the myths said about Azelf? Saturn vaguely recalled tales of possession, of complete lack of self, as his Brozong dropped him in front of the cave, and shuddered at the very thought.

At that point, he couldn't tell if it was curiosity or fear guiding him, but he stepped into the cave, over shallow puddles of excess lake water and towards the center.

Azelf...Was  _ gone. _ Had he truly been too late to warn the creature? Or had it perhaps fled on its own time now that the legendary Pokémon of elsewhere were rising up?

His breaths hung on the silent air as his Bronzong levitated idly behind him, awaiting any sort of action.

It wasn't until Bronzong suddenly slammed into one of the cave walls that Saturn realized the truth of things. Immediately turning to face where his Bronzong had attacked, Saturn watched as a red glow escaped towards the cave's entrance, not leaving. A pair of piercing golden eyes stared back at him, and he went still. No words escaped him. Azelf had caught him in its territory, and it wasn't about to let him leave peacefully.

Everything he'd wanted to warn the creature of wasn't coming out. Bronzong had been thrown to the side effortlessly, a testament to the legendary Pokémon's immense power. Saturn couldn't bring himself to send out another Pokémon, not when he had two Poison-types with him. Azelf…

With the way it glared at him, it'd tear those two to shreds.

Saturn was still as Azelf began to approach, bit by bit, clearly observing everything it could about him. Soft cries escaped the creature as it began to circle him, eyes still glowing brightly as it finally stilled, staring him back in the eye.

The intensity had faded from Azelf’s eyes, and in its place lay a deep resolve.

“...Please,” Saturn breathed, “I don't intend to capture you. I-”

A voice echoing throughout the cavern cut him off.

_ “You will do.” _

A flash of light surrounded the two, and Saturn felt pain begin to shoot up his spine, like knives rising from his tailbone upwards, reaching to his shoulders, his neck, and eventually, the depths of his skull. He collapsed to the ground, unable to even move, to speak.

Unable to protest against what was happening.

He'd come to warn the legend, yet…

The very thing he'd been trying to prevent...It was happening to him, then and there. Azelf had  _ wanted _ this, hadn't it?

Thoughts rushed through his head of the  _ irony _ of it all as the searing pain grew to be too much to bear, and consciousness faded from his grip.

* * *

 

Saturn awoke on the lake’s shore, and immediately, three facts registered in his mind.

One, he owed Bronzong his life. They loomed over him, watching to ensure that their trainer was in no way harmed by  _ any _ outside forces after the chance encounter with Azelf.

Two, he was laying in  _ broad daylight. _ Surely tourists would be arriving from the Resort Area by that point - Or was something holding them back?

He realized the third fact when he stood, clutching his head in pain.

A gem-like organ had formed on his forehead, and behind him, two tails had sprouted from the base of his spine. His eyes widened as he staggered towards the lake, staring back at his horrified reflection with vivid golden eyes. It was true - Azelf had merged with him, much like Kyurem had supposedly done to that  _ beastly _ man in Unova. His pulse began to race once again as he thought back to what had happened. What had Azelf said? Something along the lines of…

_ “You will do.” _ Azelf had  _ chosen _ to merge with him, yet at the same time...He could hardly feel a presence from the Pokémon. He was still  _ himself _ , save for a slight nagging in his head. A nagging sensation that whispered of a familiar place, though he'd never seen it himself.

_ Sendoff Spring. _ It’d been planted in his head, the idea of heading off to the place Mars had been heading to time after time. The spring wasn’t  _ that _ far from the lake, anyway. There was no  _ real _ reason for him to simply abandon such a burning curiosity, especially when he needed  _ answers _ more than anything else.

Remaining hidden, though...That’d be a challenge in and of itself. Saturn took a deep breath before taking a step away from the lake and beginning to pace around the shoreline.

How would he do that? Would it mean hiding away until night? Perhaps that  _ was _ what it’d entail, and if so...He dreaded the thought of solitude in such a place. Nothing but the cave, his Pokémon, and that unfamiliar reflection, not a sign of any other humans. Ideas rushed through his mind - Hide? Cut through the wooded areas? Nobody ever went through the wooded areas, wouldn’t that be a safe bet? There were so many possible solutions to such an issue…

He couldn’t let the public see him. That was the bottom line. Considering the (supposed) state of Unova, he couldn't imagine what might become of himself if he decided to expose himself at such a time. Not so long as Azelf's features were present on him. Such a thing had  _ never _ happened before, and if word got out that one of Galactic’s old commanders had found himself in the predicament he had…

Saturn wouldn’t let it happen. Looking up, he scanned his surroundings once again. The same lake, the same wooded area around the lake...An area that had recovered phenomenally well following the attack years ago. A pang of regret shot through Saturn as he gestured for Bronzong to return to their ball..  _ He’d _ worked to orchestrate such a thing. Was Azelf choosing him simply the Pokémon’s judgement for what he’d done?

Without a single Pokémon left by their side, Saturn let out a heavy sigh and turned to the woods.

He could do this one. This was quite possibly his punishment, and most definitely his cross to bear.

He would bear it proudly.

* * *

The soft splashing of waves seemed to sound a lot deeper in the Sendoff Spring. Mist blanketed the area, hiding the massive rock walls that surrounded the lake itself. Rich foliage topped the walls, which loomed over the area like a castle’s ramparts. Fluttering around the walls, kicking up grass and petals as they flew close to higher ground, and occasionally diving down towards the lake, flipping and spinning in midair as if they’d done it their entire life, was a trainer. They were still young, all things considered, but the spectral arms erupting from their back said  _ everything _ about how strong they were. A hard, scaly growth had formed on their head, growing around their forehead like a crown. Across their neck, three scaled sections had also sprouted, appearing like a set of ribs.

They weren’t used to flight, but they’d do all they could to master such a thing.

Something, however, caught the odd trainer’s eye as they rose up into the air once more. Obscured by the mist, they were sure that this new figure hadn’t seen them, but  _ somebody had made their way to the spring. _ It was a rare thing, and they knew it. There were few who even  _ knew _ of the area. They could think of Cynthia, but Cynthia had studied Sinnoh’s ruins for much of their life. They could think of quite possibly the old trainers they’d fought from Galactic, at least the one that’d seemed interested in finding her old leader.

They could think of Cyrus. Had  _ they _ made their way into the spring? It sent a shudder down the trainer’s back as they swiftly descended below the cliff walls, watching from a distance as the new figure approached.

Behind him...Those were  _ tails. _ Not just any tails, tails clearly belonging to a member of the lake trio. So even  _ they _ were involved in such events! Not only that, but the observing trainer  _ knew _ they’d seen him before. An old commander of Galactic, the one who took control in Veilstone after the Spear Pillar incident.

Why one of Sinnoh’s guardians had merged with him, the trainer would never know.

What they  _ did _ know was that they’d reached a prime moment for a bit of mischief. Fluttering around a bit more, waiting for the visitor to the spring to look down for a single moment,  they began to plan their move out. As soon as he looked…

Look down he did. In that moment, the trainer flickered into the shadows, a dark spot on the ground being the only indication of their presence. They streaked along the ground in a swift zig-zag movement, watching as wariness took hold of the ex-commander before making their way behind him, leaping up with a hiss and watching as he leapt back with a yelp, stopped from falling down the edge of the cliffs only by instinct.

For a moment, he floated in place, glowing golden eyes narrowing into a glare as he realized what - Or rather,  _ who _ \- had just found him.

There was no time for him to be upset about  _ anything _ when the sight of Dawn, with wings coming out of their back and golden scales lining their neck and forehead. Saturn immediately moved back a few paces, fishing for words.

This was  _ Dawn  _ and  _ Giratina. _ They were no longer the small child that had driven Galactic into the ground. Their deep black hair was longer, a few fading scars lined their face.

Saturn  _ knew _ those hadn’t been from Giratina. He’d known that for years. Had they been Giratina’s work long ago, they’d have been smaller. They’d likely have been  _ lethal. _ The scarring on Dawn’s face was definitely the right size to have come from Weavile claws - In fact, that seemed to be the  _ only _ thing their scars could have come from.

Shaking his head, Saturn realized that if he could  _ ever _ stabilize his own breathing, he could find a sense of comfort in the fact that Dawn hadn’t  _ entirely _ matured. Still prone to playing little pranks like a child, even if they’d found themself host to one of Sinnoh’s legends.

“...Hello, Dawn.” Though he tried to keep a dry tone to his voice as he returned to the cliffs, keeping himself a few feet away from Dawn, his words  _ shook. _ Of all people,  _ Dawn _ had been caught up in the mess.

Dawn watched for a moment, as if hoping Saturn would calm down. As if he  _ could. _

“Hey there!” Dawn finally replied, “Did you know to come here, too?”

Yes. This was the same child.  _ Nothing _ fazed them - It was why they’d been able to fight Giratina at all when it’d threatened the region. Saturn took in a deep breath, trying to focus on  _ that. _ This wasn’t Giratina. This was  _ Dawn. _ They’d been...A thorn in his side long ago, certainly, but now? Now Dawn was nothing more than a traveler, or they would have been had they not found themself caught up in such a mess.

“...I...Yes, I knew.” Finally, he seemed able to  _ speak _ again. “You as well, though…?”

“Yep!” Dawn’s reply came out without a hint of hesitation. “And now...Now that I know what was here, I guess...If you want to know more about what’s going on, I think I have an idea.”

It was sudden. Dawn  _ knew _ it was sudden, but at the same time, they couldn’t afford to waste any more time. Saturn and them  _ needed _ to find a way to make sense of things.

“You’re...Dawn,” Saturn breathed, “You and  _ Giratina _ have fused. Don’t you think you’re acting too  _ casual _ considering what’s going on?”

Dawn shook their head, their deep black locks trembling in the gentle breeze.

“Well, what else can I do?” Dawn asked, “I can’t go back to a city or town, I don’t know what’s going on...So I just decided to follow my gut instinct here and see if it wouldn’t get me answers. I don’t even know if what I want to do is going to lead me to any answers, but...I think I want to try getting to Spear Pillar.”

_ Spear Pillar! _ Just the thought of it sent a chill down Saturn’s spine - Was that  _ truly _ the right way to go if the two of them wanted  _ any _ answers? At least it was Dawn instead of  _ anyone _ else. Dawn had a good head on their shoulders, even if they still just shy of adulthood. They were a good kid, a kid with a strong sense of justice, one who’d take a listen to whomever they could before stepping into  _ any _ situation. They were smart, smarter than a lot of trainers Saturn had met.

They’d know best this time.

“If you’re sure,” Saturn sighed, turning towards the path he’d arrived from before looking back to Dawn with a wry smile, “Then lead the way. We’ll go to Spear Pillar together.”

Dawn’s eyes lit up, and they immediately dashed towards Saturn, only stopping when they realized they were about to pull him into a sudden hug. They  _ knew _ they could call him an acquaintance at most, little more or less. It’d be an awkward gesture, and the mere thought was enough to turn her face beet-red.

“A...Ah...Th-Thank you, Saturn!” Dawn bowed before stepping ahead, gesturing for Saturn to follow. “Come on, then! We’ve got a long trail ahead of us!”

Saturn had to admit that he’d already exhausted himself. The idea of climbing the mountain that stretched so far above Sinnoh when his legs could barely carry him was almost unthinkable. Slowly, he found himself lumbering behind Dawn, doing what he could to keep up with her pace.

It’d be a long day, if they could reach the top within that day.

The two of them would certainly make quite the team. Saturn found himself musing upon such a thought as he reached Dawn’s side, letting them lead through woods and across the now-dark paths of Route 214.

Dawn was right. What else  _ could _ the two of them do? Spear Pillar was their only objective.

They’d reach the region’s pinnacle, standing above vicious blizzards and unforgiving caves, they’d  _ live… _

And most importantly, they’d get their answers.

Saturn swore they would.


End file.
